1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus and, more particularly, to a data processing apparatus, method, and control program for encoding information data and outputting externally, over a network for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, an MP4 file format has been known as a file format for recording a moving image signal and an audio signal into a recording medium (refer to the Official Gazette of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-074531). According to the MP4 format, besides an area for storing the encoded moving image signal and audio signal, an area for storing management information necessary to reproduce and decode a moving image and an audio is provided.
The management information includes information of a size of data. The data size is not decided until the recording of the moving image and audio is actually stopped. Therefore, for example, a method whereby the management information is formed during the recording of the moving image and stored into a buffer memory or the like in the apparatus, and after the recording of the moving image is stopped, the management information is recorded into the recording medium is considered.
It is also possible to arrange in such a manner that while encoding the moving image and audio, they are converted into the format of the MP4 file and transmitted externally through a network or the like, for example to a separate receiver. An arrangement in which an apparatus which received the MP4 file transmitted as mentioned above sequentially decodes the data of the MP4 file is considered.
However, according to the arrangement in which after recording (encoding) of the moving image is stopped, the management information is formed and transmitted as mentioned above, there is a problem that until the management information is received, an apparatus on the reception side cannot decode the moving image and audio which have already been received.